totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Po podróży: Totalnie Żenujące Podsumowanie
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Podsumowanie Pojawia się litera "T", następnie litera "A", pojawia się również "AiE". Wszystko się łączy ze sobą i pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Studio Lektor: Witajcie w pierwszym i prawdopodobnym jedynym podsumowaniu tutaj! Powitajcie naszą prowadzącą podsumowania, która była najtańsza. Przeciwniczka czarnych, działa w partii "Ameryka dla białych". Mama, babcia, teściowa i wrzut na tyłku Beth! Powitajcie Eufemie! Eufemia weszła do studia. Eufemia: Witajcie kochane białe europejskie społeczeństwo! Ostoja białości na świecie... oczywiście byłej! Teraz zaraza zwana jako murzyni was też opanowali! Tak... i tak najgorszy jest ten pies Beth, który mieszka ziemiance za moim pięknym i czystym białym domu... Najgorsze jest w tym to, że sprowadziła do domu jakiegoś Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca i teraz mają razem Bethomiędzygalaktyczne Jednorożce z stacjonarnymi smartfonami! Czarna zaraza Beth... Lektor: Ten program ma ograniczony czas. Zadzwoń do psychologa, jeżeli chcesz się wygadać. Eufemia: Zaraz ty murzyński lektorze! Dobrze... niestety nie płacą mi tu za faworyzowanie białych. Cóż. Powitajcie frajerów, którzy nawet nie wystąpili w tym sezonie. Kamera zwróciła się w stronę sofy na której siedzieli Rasel, Gil, Henry i tekturowa kopia Aoife. Eufemia: A gdzie ten murzyński pomiot? Henry: Emm? Mówisz o Aoife? Pewnie w Pakistanie bawi się w berka... Eufermia: I jeszcze terrorysta ._. Chcecie coś powiedzieć? Gil: Tak! Chcę wszystkim oznajmić, że nie mam ilorazu inteligencji chomika i zgubiłem się specjalnie, żeby nie brać udziału w tym show. Rasel: Uważaj, bo ci uwierzymy... Henry: No. Przecież ciebie znaleźli w Moskwie! Jakim cudem?! Gil: To bardzo proste! Pomyliłem autobus... Henry: Co?! Autobus... jak ci się udało dojechać z Nowego Jorku do Moskwy autobusem?! Gil: Autobus Beth mnie tam zawiózł. ._. Eufemia: Oto kolejny przykład by murzynom jak Beth nie ufać! Jeżeli jak ja sądzicie, że Beth to murzyn i należy ją przerobić na wycieraczkę i ją przy okazji wybielić to komentujcie! Rasel: Po co ty to pogrubiłaś? Eufemia: A nie mogę?! Rasel: No dobra i tak nie chcę tutaj siedzieć! Gil: Nie lubisz nas? ._. Rasel: Nie... Eufemia: Bla, bla, bla... nikogo to nie obchodzi! Zobaczmy zatem co się dzieje za naszymi białymi kulisami! Pokój za kulisami Kenneth siedział zdenerwowany z miotłą w ręku. Po chwili podszedł do niego Zach.'' '''Zach: Ej... ty! Kenneth: Aaaa! Kolejny gej! Zach oberwał miotłą. Zach: Ty też serio myślisz, że jestem gejem? Kenneth: A nie jesteś? Zach: Czy jeden mały pocałunek... Kenneth: Ale to była mąka. ._. Zach: Serio? Zach załapał się. Na innej kanapie siedziała Fer, a koło niej siedziały również Cassidy i Yoanna. Yoanna: Słuchajcie mnie uważnie moje podwładne! Betty znowu wróciła do gry! Fer: Chodzi ci o twoje szalone alter ego, które dokuczało wszystkim w poprzednim sezonie? Yoanna: Nie! Chodzi mi o osobę, która zawładnęła ciałem Yoanny! Cassidy: Gadasz jak świruska. Już cię lubię. <3 ZUOBethMarket! Dla ciebie! I twojej sekty! I Beth! Fer: Wiecie co... Stażysta: Yoanna i Zach! Wchodzicie! Yoanna: Teraz Betty pokaże wam prawdę o sobie! Zach: Super... Studio Do studia weszli Zach i Yoanna. Ludzie przywitali brawami głównie Yoanne. Eufemia: Witajcie wy moje białaski! W nagrodę, że jesteście biali oto prezenty dla was! <3 Eufemia wręczyła Yoannie i Zachowi wybielacz. Zach: Dzięki. A po co mi to? Eufemia: Żebyś walczył z murzynami. <3 I je wybielał. Zach: Super... Yoanna i Zach usidli na sofie. Eufemia: Jak się czujecie. Odpadliście już w pierwszym odcinku. Zach: Doszedł bym dalej. Niestety Kimberly mnie wzięła na celownik. Yoanna: Betty już przyrzekła, że powróci do gry! Henry: O nie Betty wróciła? Gil: Akurat jeszcze tego nam brakowało... Yoanna: Tak! Powróciła! I pokaże wam, co Betty myśli o was! Yoanna rzuciła w Gila, Rasela i Henryego kamerą. Cała trójka uchyliła się. Henry: Spokojnie, spokojnie. Nic ci nie chcemy zrobić... Eufemia: Dobrze wy moje białaski! Yoanno... Yoanna: BETTY! Eufemia: Dobrze... Betty. Wiem, że razem z Raselem macie coś sobie do przegadania. Zatem pomożemy wam w tym! Rasel: Że co? Ja nic z tą dzi*ką nie mam do obgadania! Yoanna: A Betty chcę wyłącznie zemsty na Raselu. Rasel: No świetnie... Eufemia: Zatem zagrajmy w "Mniam, mniam!" Studio, Plansza "Mniam, Mniam!" Yoanna i Rasel stali na przeciwnych do siebie polach. Eufemia: Zadanie jest takie. Musicie zepchnąć waszego rywala do wody z rekinami, która znajduje się pod wami. Yoanna: I tyle? Spokojnie! Betty sobie poradzi... Rasel: Już raz ją poniżyłem... Rasel strzepnął grzywkę na bok. Rasel: Teraz znowu mi się to uda! Eufemia: Pamiętajcie, że mamy też nagrodę dla zwycięzcy tego zadania, zatem warto walczyć! Yoanna i Rasel ruszyli w stronę siebie. Za każdym razem, gdy stawali na polu owo pole znikało odsłaniając wodę z rekinami. Yoanna: Chcesz się ze mną bawić? Rasel: Dawaj! I tak nie przegram! Yoanna odskoczyła na bok. Rasel: Co ty! Yoanna: A teraz... Yoanna przeskoczyła nad Raselem. Yoanna: ZEMSTA BETTY! Yoanna wepchnęła Rasela w paszcze rekinów, po czym zeszła dumnie z planszy. Studio Yoanna ponownie usiadła na kanapie. Eufemia: Wiedziałam, że białym można ufać! Gratuluje ci Bebby! Yoanna: BETTY! Eufemia: W nagrodę... otrzymujesz... Odsłania się kotarą, za którą znajduje się kaczka. Eufemia: Białą kaczkę! <3 Yoanna: Dzięki... chyba. Eufemia: Cóż... mamy już to z głowy. Teraz czas na kolejne białaski w studiu. Niestety jeden z nich przyjaźni się z czarnuchem, który powinien pracować w kopalni uranu na Syberii... tylko do tego się nadają. Powitajcie naszych kolejnych gości! <3 Ariana i Fer! Widownia biła brawo, po czym oboje zasiedli na sofie. Na przywitanie Arian dostał od Eufemii wybielacz. Arian: A po co mi to? Eufemia: Żebyś wybielił tego czarnego murzyna! By być na Syberii i tak musi być białym murzynem! Jak Beth! Arian: O kim ty mówisz? Eufemia: O tym czarnuchu! Wybacz! Żyje na tym świecie już ponad 2000 lat i nigdy nie nazwałam murzyna inaczej niż murzyn albo czarnuch! Arian: Mówisz o Fatimie? <3 Eufemia: No cały czas mówię o tym czarnuchu. Arian: Tak się za nią już stęskniłem. <3 Nie widziałem jej już 25 dni, 5 godziny, 39 minut, 50 sekund i cały czas tęsknie... Fer: Ty... serio masz obsesję. Eufemia: Właśnie! Słuchaj się tego pięknego albinosa! Fer: Co?! Ja piękna... przecież mnie odrzucili na castingach do Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Eufemia: Bo to murzyńskie show! I kropka! Fer: Spoko... Eufemia: No tak ty moja kochana Fer! Zostałaś wyrzucona w Hiszpanii. W twoim rodzinnym kraju. Czy nie było to dla ciebie jakimś szokiem? Fer: No tak... wiadomo, że chciałam pokazać, że mam hiszpańską gorącą krew... ale cóż. Nie udało mi się. Eufemia: Bo tam był ten podły murzyn! Arian: Fatima. <3 Fer: Nie mam nic do Fatimy. Co prawda przesadza jeżeli chodzi o Kimberly, ale ona taka już jest. Nie zmienimy chyba tego. Eufemia: Ale i tak to czarnuch... Fer: Ehh... nie przekonam cię chyba do swojego zdania, co? Eufemia: W ogóle! Arian zaczął machać ręką. Arian: Mam pytanie! Eufemia: Co fanie murzynów? Arian: Czy mogę też dostać zadanie? Eufemia: Nie... Arian: Dlaczego? Eufemia: Bo mam przeprowadzić z tobą wywiad, a czekam na lepszą część show. Arian: Uuu. <3 O co chcesz mnie zapytać? <3 Eufemia: Kochasz tego murzyna. Dlaczego? Przecież oni są dobrzy tylko w kopalniach i na plantacjach marihuany! Arian: Bo jestem masochistą... Gil: O tak! Eufemia: Czyli jesteś z tym murzynem tylko dlatego, że cię obraża?! Arian: A co. To za mało? Eufemia: Żeby kochać murzyna to trzeba mieć naprawdę dobry powód! Czyli jakby teraz obraził cię Henry zakochałbyś się w nim? Arian: Jeżeli by mnie serio beształ, to tak. <3 Henry: Super... dlaczego teraz ja mam wyjść na geja, co? Eufemia: Bo nam się znudziło oglądanie zalotów naszych olejnych gości! Przywitajmy naszych kolejnych gości! Tony'ego i Kennetha! Kenneth wszedł pierwszy do studia. Zaraz za nim wszedł Tony, który wpatrywał się w tyłek Kennetha. Tony: Soczyste! <3 Kenneth usiadł na sofie. Tony zaraz za nim wąchając jego włosy. Eufemia: Czy to normalne u Tony'ego? Kenneth: Tak... Eufemia: Dobrze! Tony! Nienawidzisz murzynów? Tony: Jeżeli Tonym ich nienawidzi, to i ja. <3 Kenneth: Nie mam nic do ciemnoskórych. W sumie moja dziewczyna jest mulatką. Wszyscy: Co? To ty nie jesteś gejem?!? Masz nawet dziewczynę? Tony: Ty draniu! Tony uderzył Kennetha w policzek, po czym uciekł. Kenneth: Na reszcie! Więc? O co chcesz się mnie zapytać. Eufemia: O nic... miałeś wylizać Beth by pokazać, że jesteś gejem, ale mi to zepsułeś! Wielkie dzięki! Kenneth: Dobrze, że się przyznałem... więc. To tyle? Eufemia: Z tobą już skończyłam murzynie! Czas na naszych ostatnich gości! Cassidy! Oraz Słoik z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami! Cassidy ze słoikiem z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami weszła do studia. Po chwili postawiła słoik na sofie, a sama usiadła koło niego. Cassidy: Witajcie sataniści świata! Tutaj wasza ukochana Cassidy! <3 I Słoik z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami! Eufemia: Dlaczego przyniosłaś Słoik z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami? Cassidy: Bo tylko to zostało po Peterze. <3 Eufemia: Gdzie ja pracuje... murzyńskie show... dobrze! Cassidy! Co powiesz o swoich przemianach i tym, że Kimbelry i Kenneth popryskali się gazem pieprzowym. Cassidy: O czym ty mówisz babciu? :3 Eufemia: O twoim diabelskim wcieleniu... Cassidy: To ja mam diabelskie wcielenie?! Ale fajnie, co nie? Kenneth: Poza tym, że nie zabiłaś o mało mnie z Kimberly... Cassidy: To dlatego musiałam się budzić zawsze w brudnej wodzie! Patrzcie! To wszystko wyjaśnia! ZUOBeth Market! Dla ciebie i twojej sekty! I Beth! <3 Eufemia: Murzyński ZUOBeth Market?!?! Cassidy: No. Beth kupiła! Eufemia: Ten murzyn?! A mówi, że na podatki to nie ma! I jeszcze targuje nielegalnie didlo! Cassidy: Haha! To cała szalona Beth! <3 Eufemia: MURZYN! Chcę zaśpiewać! Eufemia wyszła na środek sceny. Światło skierowało się na nią. Eufemia: Beth murzynem, murzynem jest. Eufemia przebiła zdjęcie Beth. Eufemia: Beth koszmarnym murzynem jest! Eufemia z krzyżykiem podeszła do zdjęcia Beth. Eufemia: Bo sprzedaje ona szatańskie didlooo! Chórek: Didlooo! Cassidy: Które kupić, możesz z ZUOBeth Markecie! <3 Eufemia zerwała z siebie ciuchy i tańczyła w samej bieliźnie. Na ramieniu miała tatuaż "Śmierć murzynom!" Eufemia: Bo Beth to tylko w głowie ma didlo! Chórek: ma didloooo! Eufemia założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zaczęła machać swoim sflaczałym brzuchem. Eufemia: Oh Beth! Murzynie! Wyrzutku Społęczeństwa!'' Eufemia upadła na Ziemie. Eufemia: Niech się wykastruuuuuuuują! Yeah, yea, YEAH! ''Światło zgasło. A Cassidy ze słoikiem z napisem "Peter" z doklejonymi okularami zaczęła krzyczeć. Cassidy: Tak! Braaawo! <3 Eufemia: Dziękuje! A teraz czas na najlepszą część programu! Walka o powrót! Wszyscy westchnęli. Fer: Będziemy mogli powrócić? Arian: Wrócić do Fatimy? <3<3 Yoanna: Zemścić się! O tak! Eufemia: Najpierw! Niech wystąpią osoby, które chcą wziąć udział w zabawie! Do Eufemii podbiegli Yoanna, Arian, Fer i Cassidy ze słoikiem z napisem "Peter" i doczepionymi okularami. Studio, "Walka o powrót" Wszyscy siedzieli przy wielkim stole z papryczkami chili. Eufemia: Czas na pierwszą część zadania! Musicie zjeść wszystkie papryczki chili na talerzu. Ostatnia osoba, która nie zje papryczek, albo ucieknie od stołu odpada! Fer podniosła rękę. Fer: A mamy wodę, gdyby nas zaczęło palić od środka? Eufemia: Nie... to by zepsuło całą zabawę. Fer: Super. -,- Eufemia: Zatem... Yoanna: Zemsta Betty rozpoczęta! Zegar zaczął liczyć czas. Początkowo Yoanna jako pierwsza rzuciła się na papryczki chili. Cassidy: Uuu. <3 Macie może posypkę z łupieżu kota? <3 Fer: Emm... my przecież zginiemy jak to zjemy! Cassidy zaczęła trząść kotem nad papryczkami chili. Cassidy: Oj tam, oj tam. <3 Cassidy również rzuciła się na papryczki chili. Arian: A może Fatima mnie zbeszta! <3 Arian również rzucił się na papryczki chili. Fer: Chyba tylko nam słoiku nie uśmiecha się jedzenie tych super ostrych papryczek... '' Fer zaczęła powoli jeść papryczki. Papryczki były dla niej tak ostre, że płakała gdy je jadła.'' Fer: Aaa! To parzy! Aaa! Fer wstała i pobiegła do łazienki. Eufemia: I już mamy z głowy jednego białaska. ;( Yoanna: Betty skończyła! Yoanna pokazała czysty talerz. Eufemia: No mamy już jedną osobę, która znajdzie się z nami w kolejnej rundzie! Kto dalej? Arian: Ja! <3 Arian pokazał czysty talerz. Cassidy: Satanistka Cassidy również zjadła. <3 Kota też! <3 Cassidy pokazała swój czysty talerz. Eufemia: Aż trzy osoby? Ale z was murzyny... dobrze! Czas więc na drugą część zadania powrotowego! <3 Po chwili Cassidy, Yoanna i Arian stali przed trzema wielkimi klatkami. Eufemia: A oto druga część zadania! W każdej klatce umieściliśmy innego potwora! Beth! Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca i 100000 Bethomiędzygalaktycznych jednorożców! Kto wytrzyma najdłużej w swojej klatce wygra i będzie mógł powrócić do programu! Arian: To ja pierwszy! Arian wbiegł do klatki z Beth. Yoanna: Betty nie boi się niczego! Betty wbiegła do klatki z Bethomiędzygalaktycznymi Jednorożcami. Cassidy: ZUOBeth Market! Dla ciebie! I twojej sekty! I Beth! <3 Cassidy wbiegła do klatki z Międzygalaktycznym Jednorożcem. Eufemia: Ohh! <3 Jacy oni są żądni powrotu do programu... Po chwili z klatki wybiegł przerażony Arian. Arian: Na pomoc! Beth: Czekaj słitaśny stworku! Ja chcę ciebie tylko zgwałcić prawdziwym didlo w kształcie piły mechanicznej! Arian: Ale to prawdziwa Piła Mechaniczna! Beth: Wiem! Ale co z tego? Arian: Ratunku! Arian i Beth wybiegli ze studia. Eufemia: I dobrze, że ten murzyn uciekł... 30 minut później Cassidy wyszła od Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca. Cassidy: Nie umówię się z tobą! Masz przecież żonę i nie jesteś szatanem! Cassidy urażona usiadła na sofie. Eufemia: Dlaczego wyszłaś? Cassidy: Bo Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec chcę mnie do haremu... i nie jest satanistą! Eufemia: Wiesz, że przegrałaś prawda? ._. Cassidy: Nie. <3 A przegrałam? Eufemia: Właśnie tak... Yoanna wyszła z klatki. Yoanna: I dzięki temu to Betty wraca do gry! Buhahahaha! Eufemia: Taaak... Stażyści uśpili Yoannę i wsadzili ją do wielkiej skrzyni. Henry: Emm... czy ona w tej skrzyni poleci do ... właściwie to gdzie ona poleci? Eufemia: Gdzie? Poleci do Bułgarii! Gdzie właśnie spotkamy się w kolejnym odcinku w czasie zagadkowego zadania! Czy ten murzyn odpadnie? Jak poradzi sobie Yoanna? Czy Beth zginie? Tego dowiecie się w kolejnym, zadziwiającym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie! Zaciemnienie. Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Yoanna obudziła się w skrzyni. Yoanna: Hę? Gdzie ja jestem... Yoanna zorientowała się, że jest w skrzyni. Yoanna: No świetnie... znowu zamknęli Betty w skrzyni! Spokojnie! To tylko przedsmak co pokaże im Betty! Betty zemści się na wszystkich dzięki któym odpadła! Buhahaha! Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie